I love you!
by Minatu the Terrible
Summary: I couldn't believe I was feeling this way. You're my best friend, we aren't supposed to fall in love, right? But here we are standing the rain with no one else around... Can I get up the nerve to tell you?


**Tee-hee! I like the idea of Rukia being with Ichigo, but also like him being with Orihime… I like Rukia just a little less, but this is all about Ichigo and Rukia! I hope you enjoy! Don't forget to review! And I don't own Bleach! xD**

A second in time I could never forget Ichigo… You were broken because you had lost your substitute shinigami powers and my heart ached for you. I had loved you for so long now, and I was scared of it killing our relationship. I walked over to you, and took your hand. You needed someone else's comfort right now.

"Ichigo," I said looking up into your dark colored eyes. I was hoping you would hear me. My heart was pounding hard against my rib cage.

"What do you want Rukia?" you asked looking away from me. I felt a small sinking feeling in my heart. _Don__'__t__lose__hope!_I told myself.

"Don't cry, you idiot," I said in a sort of angry voice. You sighed through your nose, and I was no mad at myself.

"Did you come to ridicule me as always Rukia?" you questioned me.

"No… I need to tell you something," I said softly. You raised an eyebrow at me despite the sadness in your eyes. I was hopeful that I could make you feel better. The rain was soaking the two of us, and I always liked rain…

"What is it?" you asked, your voice a bit softer than before. I let out a small breath, this is the hardest thing I've ever done. You were looking down at me, waiting for me to say something. My heart was pounding. I almost couldn't take having this bottled up inside.

"…"

"Can't say something nice now?" you asked teasingly. I sighed.

"No… I'm just not brave like you," I replied. Your hair was plastered to your face, and I didn't want to think what I looked like then. Your hair looked almost light brown then.

"What is it you're so scared of telling me… You're not usually bashful like this, Rukia," you told me. I looked down at my black shoes. Why was I so afraid? I was sure he didn't want to break our friendship either. So maybe he'd just accept it. I couldn't hold it with me.

"Ichigo, Iloveyou!" I said quickly. A blush spread across my face once I said it. You looked slightly confused.

"What did you say?" you asked. It wasn't any easier to repeat it…

"I said… 'I… love you?'" I kind of squeaked the second time, my face only turning redder. This blank expression slowly consumed your face. Tears sprang into my eyes as it did… _Oh__no!_I suddenly wanted to cry. I clutched my chest, and began to turn away from you.

"It's okay… I understand," I whispered in a shaking voice. You grabbed my hand and turned me back around toward you. The rain water made your hand slightly cold to me. I stared up into your eyes, the confused one now.

"No, I don't think you understand," you whispered. I blinked the rain out of my eyes wondering what you meant. You took my chin in your other hand, staring deep into my dark indigo eyes. My heart fluttered and I wanted to be right about what I thought was going to happen. You leaned down closer to me. I felt your breath on my lips. I shivered a little. You pulled me closer and our lips met. I gasped slightly and you let go of my wrist. I gripped your shirt tightly. Do you love me? You put your arms around me pulling me closer to you. I didn't want the moment to end. You made me feel surprisingly warm. When you began to pull away, I felt breathless.

"I love you too," you said with a small smile on your lips. You were happier now! I let out a sigh of relief and threw my arms around you.

"Oh Ichigo~!" I whispered. The moment could not get anymore perfect. You were still handsome despite the rain blurring my vision. I always thought you were. My love was unconditional. I probably had a ridiculously stupid looking smile on my lips, but I couldn't help it. I was in love!

"Rukia," you muttered, holding me tight. I never wanted you to let go. You ran your fingers through my short hair, and then traced my chin, and made me look back up at you, before you could say anything; I wanted to say this…

"Don't ever let go," I told you. You smiled at me.

"Never," you replied and kissed me again. My heart pounding, I couldn't get enough of you. You should stay with me forever! I don't know what it would be without you, but I didn't want the heartbreak. I loved you, and I wanted this to be our finishing. Love and puzzle pieces… No longer separated, we were the complete jigsaw puzzle. My heart was whole and unbroken, untouched by the hurt of first love anymore. I was happy and all I could hope was that you were too.

"Are you happy?" I asked you, hope coloring my voice. You looked at me with a raised eyebrow.

"You ask the dumbest questions sometimes," you replied, and I slapped you on the arm playfully.

"Shut up!" I giggled smiling up at him. You pulled me in for another kiss, which I happily accepted. Was this what perfection was? I've never felt this way before anyway… 'I love you! I love you so so much!' my heart cried as it pounded at a million miles per hour. I could feel his heartbeat dancing to the same song as mine. If love were a song, then it would be our song… That was how I felt about you. Please don't leave me, okay? I need you!

**Thank you for the reviews:**

**WhiteTigerLilly  
><strong>

**IchirukiLullaby  
><strong>

**BlondeEmo  
><strong>

**Quill Princess  
><strong>


End file.
